Luz apagada
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Los gatos ven en la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug corrió lo más rápido que podía y se metió en el baño apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, respirando agitadamente, quien al levantar la mirada y verlo, provocó que ahogara un grito por la sorpresa que se llevó.

— ¿¡Que estás haciendo aqui?! —Repuso alarmada y muy nerviosa al oír los pitidos de sus aretes cada vez más fuertes.

Chat Noir alzó una ceja confundido.

— ¿En el baño de hombres? —Cuestionó mientras el sonido de su Miraculous se escuchaba, pero más débil que el de su Lady.

— ¡¿Estoy en el baño de hombres!? —Preguntó sin poder creerlo. Al decir eso los pitidos de sus aretes comenzaron a sonar cada vez más rápido anunciando que se iba a destransformar. Al notarlo se quedó pasmada.

— No, no, no —Comenzó a decir sin parar Ladybug al ver que su transformación estaba desapareciendo en frente de los ojos del gatito. Hasta que en medio de la desesperación busco el interruptor de luz y lo apagó. Al presionarlo suspiró aliviada y mucho mas al divisar la luz roja en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Porque Chat Noir no podía verla. Por lo tanto no descubriría su identidad civil, ya mas relajada, dio otro suspiro sintiendo como Tikki se metía en la cartera y comía de las galletas que tenía guardada. En minutos ya podía volver a transformarse y salir.

En ese ínterin, Chat Noir tragó saliva; múltiples de veces. Al rato carraspeó y tosió para llamar su atención.

— Creo que te estas olvidando de algo... —Empezó rascándose la nuca nervioso.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Interrogó mientras se oía solo el ruido que hacia Tikki al masticar.

— Veo en la oscuridad, _Marinette_.


	2. Chapter 2

Ante esa declaración del gatito, Marinette ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de enloquecer, estaba más ocupada en detener a quien sea que quería entrar en el baño, apoyando con toda su fuerza la espalda contra la puerta. Intentando que el individuo no la habrá.

No obstante era más fuerte que ella, ya que la puerta se abría y se cerraba múltiple de veces al menos un centímetro. Hasta que Chat Noir caminó hacia ella y apoyó sus dos manos en la puerta impidiendo que se abra como que Marinette se escape ya que la estaba acorralando. Entretanto, ella, se quedaba mirando esos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un gato. Sintiéndose una tonta por olvidarse de esa cualidad como el hecho de haber entrado en el baño de hombres.

Ahora el minino sabía su identidad de civil. Al segundo de estar lamentándose como queriendo el muchacho entrar al baño. Los pitidos que daba el Miraculous de Chat Noir comenzaron a sonar más fuertes. Mientras la persona que quería entrar se quejaba afuera siendo el dueño de la voz alguien muy conocido para ellos.

Nino.

Sin embargo eso no evitaba que lo dejen pasar al baño como si nada. Chat Noir estaba a punto de perder la transformación y Marinette, bueno, ella estaba en el baño de hombres.

— Escóndete —Le susurró Chat cerca de su oreja haciéndola estremecer. Inmediatamente, la muchacha, le hizo caso y paso debajo del brazo metiéndose en uno de los cubículos que tanteo en la oscuridad. Sentándose en la tapa del inodoro con sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Al irse, Chat Noir perdió la transformación mientras la oscuridad era iluminada por un rayo de luz verde.

— Deja de estar jugando —Demando Nino mientras pateaba la puerta y empujaba la misma con todo su peso. Estando casi seguro de que alguien estaba detrás de esto y no era porque se había trabado.

Adrien sin saber cómo explicar porque cerraba la puerta. Decidió esconderse metiéndose en el primer cubículo que vio, abriéndola y cerrándola lo más rápido que podía.

— ¿Ch...? —Artículo en voz baja Marinette con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora al sentir que la puerta se abrió y se cerró esta vez con seguro. Algo que por esconderse y por la oscuridad se olvidó de poner.

No obstante cuando Nino entró, esa pregunta murió en sus labios ya que prendió la luz. Revelando a Adrien ante los ojos desobirtados de Marinette, quien tenia la boca abierta hasta los suelos.

— Adri... —Prácticamente gritó, callándola apoyando su mano en la boca de Marinette, tapándola, y la otra en la pared. Pareciendo que se estaba lanzando hacia ella.

Sin embargo para los tres individuos que escucharon eso se quedaron en silencio. Ya que sonó como un gemido.

Nino inmediatamente invadido por la curiosidad, comenzó a subirse por las puertas. Quedándose estático cuando vio a Adrien. Bueno su espalda que cubría a Marinette que estaba roja de pies a cabeza y sin respirar.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Preguntó sin aliento ya bajando de la puerta. Adrien no se dio la vuelta no queriendo dejar a Marinette expuesta— ¿Estas con alguien? ¡¿En un baño?!

Puso una mano en su frente y comenzó a caminar en círculos. El modelo no sabía que decir mientras escuchaba los murmullos histéricos de su amigo.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Estas con Marinette!

Espeto al segundo sin ser una pregunta, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que faltaban en el salón, luego del ataque del Akuma. Era ella. Debía se ella.

— Ustedes... ¿D-desde cuándo? —Dio un largo suspiro yéndose directo hacia la salida.

Se detuvo haciendo un pausa con la mano puesta en el picaporte y repuso: " _Hagan lo que quieran, continúen lo que estaban haciendo. Yo no se nada, no me digan nada y no quiero saber nada"_

Aunque ninguno se atrevía a hablar, solo, se dedicaban a mirarse con el mismo fuerte sonrojo en sus caras. Hasta que Nino... apagó la luz.


End file.
